Massage therapists who travel from location to location typically transport a portable massage table from location to location. Thus, weight and portability are desirable features to users of such massage tables. Portable massage table construction typically compromises size and strength in favor of reduced weight. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a portable massage table having decreased weight without a corresponding loss of strength and size.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable massage table that is light-weight and sturdy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a massage table of the character described having a larger table top area without a significant corresponding weight increase.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a massage table of the character described which offers improved use benefits and facilitates massage therapy.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a massage table of the character described which is uncomplicated in configuration and economical.